Ciel , malade ou bien
by Lomee-chan
Summary: Quand Ciel semble malade et n'écoute pas , ou presque , se que dit Sebastian .
1. Ciel , malade qui n'écoute pas vraiment

**TITRE : **Ciel malade ou bien ...

**DISCLAIMER : **Tout les persos sont à Yana Toboso-sama ! Y a que l'idée qui est de moi ^^

**GENRE : **OS

**RATING : **K

**PAIRING : **Un tout petit Sebastian x Ciel

**Note : **je suis sur qu'il y aura plein de fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse ! Cette histoire m'ai venue à l'idée parce que je suis moi même en ce moment malade et que je divague ... Et je suis désolé qu'elle soit si courte !

PS : juste , les pensés _seront comme ça ..._

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

7h59 , dans le manoir Phantomhive , une ombre déambulait dans les couloirs , une forme d'une noirceur inquiètante portant un plateau marchait en direction d'une chambre et y entra prestement .

8h00 , Sebastian entra dans la chambre de son jeune maître avant de déposer le plateau qu'il avait à la main comportant des scones et un thé Earl Grey sur la table de chevet , il tirra les rideaux . Faisant entrer dans la pièce les rayons du soleil , aveuglant . Il prit une légère inspiration :

-Il est temps de vous lever , jeune maître ! dit-il à haute voix .

Aucune réponse . _Allons bon , _pensa le démon _, maintenant il refuse catégoriquement de m'entendre ... _soupira t-il avant de tirrer à lui les couvertures de son jeune maître dévoilant son petit corps tout recroquevillé . Ciel serrait un de ses oreillés dans ses bras et le seconds se trouvait sous sa tête , il était replié sur lui même ne semblant pas vouloir bouger de là . _Certe , il est mignon comme ça . Mais il ne va quand même pas me mettre en retard sur mon emploie du temps ! _pesta Sebastian , il sentit les couvertures contre lui , chaudes . Il s'empressa de se penché sur le lit de son jeune maître en retirra un de ses gants , il toucha le dessus du draps près du jeune Comte de sa main non gantée , humide . Il deplaça son bras , sa main , vers son jeune maître avant de lui toucher le front , brulant . Il écarcilla légèrement les yeux , le petit Phantomhive était brulant de fièvre ! Sebastian secoua légèrement son jeune maître , il devait malgrés tout prendre son petit déjeuné sinon sa santé n'irra pas mieux . Ciel ouvrit difficilement les yeux , avant de toiser son majordome du regard , insistant .

-Et bien , voyez vous , jeune maître . Vous semblez malade et ne pas prendre votre petit déjeuné n'arrangera rien . affirma Sebastian , un sourire au lèvres .

-Je vais le prendre ... confirma Ciel dans le vague . Passe moi le journal , s'il te plait .

_"S'il te plait" ? il vient bien de me demander quelque chose et non de me l'ordonner ? Je rêve ! _Sebastian était paniqué par la demande de son maître _il doit vraiment être malade !_ mais il reprit vite le dessus et donna le dit journal ainsi que la tasse de thé au jeune Comte . Ciel sirrota la boisson pendant qu'il lisait , ses yeux se perdaient sur l'ettendue de la feuille et Sebastian se demandait si , vraiment , son jeune maître lisait . Mais puisque que le petit Phantomhive était malade l'emploie du temps de Sebastian s'en voyait changé , mais il devait tout de même en informer son jeune maître .

-Aujourd'hui la marquise de Ronsenqueen devait déjeuner avec vous , je lui expliquerai votre incapassité à la recevoir donc .

Ciel hocha fébrilement la tête .

-Je préviendrai aussi Lady Bright que le cours de danse sera reporté .

Un autre hochement de tête .

-De même que de votre cours d'histoire avec Sir Sheperde .

S'en suivit d'autre hochement de têtes quand Sebastian finissait chacunes de ses phrases en marquant une petite pause .

-Je me suis tapper le boulanger .

Encore un hochement de tête , Sebastian opta donc pour une phrase un peu plus longue , de peur que son jeune maître n'est pas compris sa précédente phrase .

-Et il était bon ! Tout autant que le charcutier et le fromager !

Aucun changement dans le comportement de Ciel . Sebastian soupira longuement avant de prendre un air affolé et de s'écrier en regardant par la fenêtre :

-Au mon Dieu (mais ben sur ...) , jeune maître ! C'est absolument horrible ! Notre magnifique éléphant bleu à ailes roses (pas vrai Juju ;) c'est enfui ce matin par la voie des airs !

Ciel sursauta en dévisagent son majordome d'un air inquiet . _Une petite réaction de sa part , enfin ... _soupira le démon . Avant que son jeune maître n'ouvre la bouche .

-Nous en avions un même ? Je n'étais pas au courant , s'indigna le jeune Comte en affichant un moue boudeuse qui aurait pu être adorable dans d'autre circonstances .

Sebastian manqua de se fracasser le crâne contre le mûr le plus proche tellement son maître l'exaspérait , au vue de sa réaction il était sérieux et c'est ce qui était sans doute le plus inquiétant ! Il s'inclina légèrement .

-Excusez moi jeune maître , je voulais juste capter votre attention .

-Et , au fait , où as tu fait ça avec le boulanger , charcutier et fromager ? demanda , inquiet , le jeune Comte . Pas dans le manoir j'éspère !

Cette fois ci Sebastian n'hésita pas pour se cogner la tête contre le mûr , son jeune maître l'écoutait donc vraiment ! _Mais , s'il m'écoutait , pourquoi n'a t-il pas réagi ? _Sebastian s'inclina encore plus .

-De même , je voulais capter votre attention . Et , si possible , quand vous m'écoutez veuillez avoir une quelquonque réaction . Cela me ferai plaisir . dit-il un léger sourire au lèvres .

Ciel hocha de nouveau la tête avant de reposer sa tasse et d'avaler goulumant tout les scones posés sur une assiette , il voulut se lever mais , trop faible , retomba en arrière sur son lit . Sebastian le porta pour le poser sur le fauteuil présent dans sa chambre pour pouvoir changer ses draps , un fois la tache exécuté le démon borda doucement l'enfant dans des linges propres en le couvrant d'une couverture .

-Vous allez rester au lit pour aujourd'hui , je viendrai vous apporter une tisane en même temps que votre repas . Sur ce .

Sebastian s'étant accroupi à la hauteur de son jeune maître se releva , mais Ciel lui attrapa le bras . Il tira doucement pour que son majordome soit plus près de lui , il n'était qu'à une trentaine de centimètres de l'enfant . Le jeune Comte passa ses bras autour du cou du démon pour rapprocher son visage du sien . Près , encore plus près , puis . Ciel posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Sebastian légerement surpris par cet acte . Le baiser fut simple , timide , mais adorablement doux . Le petit Phantomhive y mit fin quand il repoussa gentiment son majordome , reprenant son souffle . Le jeune Comte souris indéniablement au démon avant de se tourner sur le côté , étant couché dans son lit , dos au majordome . Sebastian se redressa avant de quitter la chambre de son jeune maître et de vaquer à ses occupations habituelles , un sourire de satisfaction jouant sur ses lèvres .

Oui , vraiment , Ciel devait être bien malade .

Ou bien ...

* * *

Voila ! J'aime bien finir sur une phrase telle que "Oui , vraiment" , je trouve ça mignon ^^ ... C'était court , mais je me suis plutot amusé à l'écrire ! (Oui , vraiment court ...)

Laissez moi des Reviews pour me donner votre avis ^^

BisouX à tous !

Lomée-chan


	2. Sebastian , médecin malgré lui

**GENRE : **humour ... Sans doute ^^

**Note :** j'ai écrit cette Fic en attendant d'avoir de l'inspiration pour mon autre Fic "The Black Lovely Devil" (bah oui , l'inspiration ça vient pas comme ça ^^) ! Surtout que j'adore le sujet "être malade" , et que Ciel est ma victime préféré ! Et je trouve que l'idée de mettre un deuxième chapitre à cette Fic était plutôt bonne , vue que Ciel malade semble plaire à beaucoup de monde XD

P.S. : imaginez juste que cette histoire ne suit pas l'autre , que c'est une autre .

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sebastian , médecin malgrés lui .**

Sebastian déambulait tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'immense manoir appartenant au plus que célèbre Comte Phantomhive , son cher jeune maître . Il poussait un plateau à roulettes en argent sur lequel étaient posés une tasse vide , à côté une théière contenant du thé de Ceylan , le tout accompagné d'une bonne part de tarte au pommes et à la rhubarbe fumante préparée tôt le matin . En gros entre 5h et 6h environ . Il s'arrêta devant une porte en bois massif , et y entra . Il laissa le plateau en plan au pied d'un immense lit où une petite forme sous les lourdes ouvertures bougeait calmement . Le majordome se dirigea vers les imposants rideaux de velours carmin et les ouvra d'un coup sec , laissant la lumière du soleil innondée la pièce . Il se tourna vers le lit de son jeune maître , et son sourire s'agrandit .

-Bonjour , jeune maître ! s'écria t-il littéralement . Il est l'heure de vous lever !

Aucune réponse de la part du jeune Comte , juste un léger mouvement de recule . Juste un bruit de toux et un reniflement bruyant (quelle gracieuseté ...) . Sebastian se pencha , inquiet . Et retira les couvertures doucement , dévoilant le corps en position foetale de son jeune maître agrippant fermement un de ses oreiller . Le majordome retira un de ses gants , approcha sa main et toucha tendrement le front du jeune Comte . Il avait de la fièvre , beaucoup de fièvre . Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer sa main Ciel ouvrit faiblement un oeil , puis l'autre . Ce fut avec de la brume dans les yeux qu'il attrapa doucement Sebastian , plus précisément sa main . Il se redressa maladroitement , serrant entre ses doigts fins ceux de son majordome . Les yeux dans le vague , il dévisageait le démon sans dire mot , mais ne semblait pas forcément l'apercevoir .

-Jeune maître ? demanda t-il doucement pour ne pas brusquer l'enfant .

Cela eu l'effet escompté , effectivement . Ciel ouvrit un peu plus les yeux , interrogeant Sebastian du regard . Sentant quelque chose entre ses doigts il baissa la tête , et rougit violemment quand il vit que ce n'était autre que la main de son majordome . Il la repoussa brusquement mais , la fièvre le rendant si faible , il bascula en arrière et retomba lourdement sur son lit . Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux , incrédule . Il put se relever grâce à l'aide de Sebastian qui le soutenait dans le dos , il s'assit difficilement et prit la tasse de thé que le démon lui tendit .

-Vous avez 39,3° de fièvre (très précis , après tout ... Il n'est qu'un Diable de majordome . Et puis , c'est la moindre des choses pour un majordome de la famille Phantomhive .) , aujourd'hui il vous faudra garder le lit .

-Bien , pendant que je prend mon petit déjeuner vas appeler un médecin , ordonna le plus jeune .

Sebastian s'inclina puis sorti de la chambre , laissant Ciel finir se qu'il pouvait à peine avaler tellement il se sentait nauséeux . Les morceaux de tarte se mélangeant au thé brulant dans son estomac lui donnait l'envie irrépressible de vomir , _Je déteste être malade !_ pesta le jeune Comte _Cela faisait longtemps en plus ..._ . Préférant la lecture à sa nourriture , il s'adossa au haut de son lit en plaçant un oreiller moelleux sous ses hanches et attrapa son livre de chevet "Le Diable dans le beffroi" d'Edgar Allan Poe . Il commença à lire , mais remarqua bien vite que la fièvre faisant danser les mots et les lettres sur l'infini de la page . Il eut la désagréable impression que le livre s'apprêtait à le happer , il le referma brusquement faisant retentir un claquement sec dans le silence gênant de sa chambre . Il décida donc de regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre , les nuage flottaient gracieusement dans un magnifique ciel d'un beau bleu . Pourquoi donc éprouvait-il l'envie de sortir dehors juste dans les moments où il ne devait surtout pas quitter le lit ? Alors que habituellement il n'appréciait pas forcément être à l'extérieur . Etait ce parce qu'il n'aimait pas avoir la contrainte d'être enfermé , lui rappelant désagréablement quand il était encore enfant et qu'il avait été traité plus bas que du bétail . Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées les plus profondes , Sebastian entra dans sa chambre .

-Je ne t'es pas entendu frapper , lui fit remarquer le jeune Comte .

-Pourtant j'ai eu beau toquer environ quatre fois et vous avoir appeler vous ne m'avez pas répondu , affirma le démon d'un ton détaché .

Ciel soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux , et déposa son regard sur son majordome .

-Je viens vous informer qu'aucun médecin n'est disponible en ce moment , une sorte d'épidémie se serait propagée dans toute la ville et les environs . Ils sont tous pris .

-Pardon ? Ils préfèrent soigner les gens du peuple au lieux d'un Comte ? Après tout , ce n'est pas très grave , souffla le petit Phantomhive .

-Dans ces cas là , ce sera moi votre médecin personnel , déclara le majordome avec le sourire .

Ciel se releva rapidement , faisant face à Sebastian . Ce démon avait-il des connaissances en médecine au moins ? Mais la fièvre lui fit tourner la tête , elle devait avoir augmenté depuis tout à l'heure , et il chuta . Comme tout le monde auraient pu s'y attendre , son majordome le rattrapa et le porta dans ses bras . Le jeune Comte n'émis aucun mécontentement , il se laissa faire tranquillement , trop faible pour contredire son démon personnel . Il put apercevoir quelque chose de bien étrange à travers sa fenêtre , il s'appuya brusquement sur ses épaules et se redressa .

-Regarde ! Un troupeau de beurres ! s'écria t-il en pointant du doigt se qui lui semblait être un nuage de poussière .

Sebastian sursauta légèrement , se retourna et regarda l'endroit que son jeune maître pointait . Rien , juste un jardin entretenu avec soin . Pas de troupeau de beurres . S'inquiétant d'autant plus pour le jeune Comte il porta une de ses mains sur son front , même avec un gant il le sentait brûlant de fièvre .

-Vous avez beaucoup de fièvre .

-Nan , je me suis juste collé au radiateur , déclara Ciel d'un ton lasse .

-Un quoi ? demanda Sebastian incrédule .

-Nan rien , oubli .

Le majordome s'avoua donc vaincu fasse à l'air buté qu'avait pris son jeune maître , il berça doucement et lui indiqua qu'il repasserai pour lui apporter une infusion . Il quitta la chambre d'un pas nonchalant , refermant la porte sans faire de bruit . Ciel se tourna sur le côté droit , puis sur le côté gauche , sur le dos , sur le ventre ... Enfin , il sorti de son lit . Malgré la demande de son majordome , il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et pensait qu'une petite marche lui ferait le plus grand bien . Qu'elle naïveté adorable . Il parti donc à l'aventure en déambulant des les nombreux couloirs de son propre manoir , couloirs qu'il n'avait encore jamais arpenté en long et en large . Il arriva à une intersection , il regarda à droite et à gauche . Les couloirs lui semblaient identiques , il décida donc de choisir à pile ou face . N'ayant pas de pièce , il prit un de ses chaussons . Le dessus était face , la semelle pile .

-Droite : pile ; gauche : face , déclara t-il .

Et il le lança sans aucun remord , la petite pantoufle atterri sur le sol dans un bruit matte . Elle se trouvait sur le dessus , face . Il la récupéra plutôt difficilement car , refusant de poser son pied nu au sol , il sautillait à cloche pied . La récupérant , il parti donc à gauche . Il ouvrit chacune des portes qu'il voyait , tombant sur la salle de jeux où un table de billard trônait en son centre , enfin il ouvrit la porte d'une chambre . Elle était rangée , sur la table de chevet était posé un livre de cuisine sur les meilleures pâtisseries artisanal du Monde . Sur une chaise proche du lit se trouvait une veste noir , et des gants de la même couleur étaient posés sur l'assise . Le jeune Comte entra sans aucunes gênes en refermant la porte , il alla s'assoir sur le lit tranquillement . Il regarda toute l'étendu de la chambre , une odeur agréable planait dans l'air , un parfum familier . Et il se laissa carrément tomber sur le dos , contre les couvertures .

-Après tout , c'est moi qui paye mes domestiques , je peux bien m'allonger sur leur lit , soupira t-il .

Sentant la fièvre monter encore plus , il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux et à se reposer tranquillement . Et là , comme une bourrasque de vent qui vous éclate en plaine figure , la vérité lui fit de même . Mais il ne bougea pas , bien trop malade pour . Effectivement , cette chambre n'était autre que celle d'un homme ténébreux , magnifique et diablement , était le mot , sexy . Elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à lui , tout comme ce parfum qui enivrait le jeune Comte . Ce n'était autre que celle de son majordome plus que parfait , son Diable de majordome . C'était la chambre de Sebastian Michaelis . Ciel attrapa le premier oreiller qui lui passa sous la main et le porta à son visage et en huma l'odeur , et le serra contre son corps . Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué , même sous la torture , mais il appréciait être ainsi . Sur ce lit . Et si quelqu'un arrivait dans l'instant , il n'hésiterait pas à sauter par la fenêtre . Et la fatigue le gagna , son esprit embrumé par la fièvre , il fut happé par les doux bras de Morphé .

Ciel se réveilla doucement , il se trouvait présentement toujours sur le lit de Sebastian , dans sa chambre . Mais cette fois il n'avait plus les jambes dans le vide , il était dans le bon sens . Les couvertures remontées jusqu'au haut de son cou , la tête reposée sur un oreiller , l'autre encore dans ses bras . Il rougit brusquement quand il détourna les yeux et remarqua que son cher majordome se trouvait assit sur une chaise à ses côtés et qu'il souriait de manière amusée . Il remonta instantanément les draps jusqu'en haut de sa tête , se cachant du regard brulant du démon .

-Tais toi ! ordonna le plus jeune .

-Mais je n'ai rien dit .

-Tu t'apprêtais à parler !

Sebastian afficha alors un sourire franc , pas un de ses sourires narquois , moqueur ou de façade qu'il avait l'habitude d'afficher . Il se doutait bien que son jeune maître éprouvait de la honte du fait de s'être endormi dans sa chambre , mais qu'il refusait de la montrer . Il avait bien trop de fierté pour ça , il préférait cacher ses faiblesses et souffrir en silence plutôt que de demander de l'aide . Même si , en l'occurrence , il ne se trouvait pas particulièrement dans une difficulté inouïe . Juste dans une position plus que embarrassante pour lui . Alors Sebastian fit une chose dont même lui ne se serrait jamais douté capable . Il se pencha doucement au dessus du corps de Ciel , repoussa les couvertures qui lui recouvraient le visage et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur le front de son jeune maître . Le jeune Comte ouvrit de grands yeux , mais ne repoussa pas pour autant son majordome . Le démon se redressa en fermant les yeux .

-Votre fièvre semble avoir un petit peu baissé , indiqua t-il . Ce repos vous aura été favorable , mais je pense tout de même que vous devriez garder le lit jusqu'à la fin de journée . Je reviendrai plus tard .

Et sur ces mots il quitta sa chambre , laissant Ciel , seul , ayant déposé sa main à l'endroit où Sebastian l'avait embrassé . Ses joues avaient pris une adorable teinte rouge , il poussa un long soupire de lassitude . Il se tourna sur le côté , resserrant l'oreiller dans ses frêles bras , il sourit . Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sourit ainsi d'ailleurs , et il se laissa retomber dans les méandres du sommeil réparateur .

Et son rêve fut peuplé de chaussons maléfiques , voulant venger leur frère blessé d'avoir été ainsi balancé sans aucun doute . Sans remords sur le sol froid et dur du manoir . Tous c'étaient jeté sur lui et l'avaient violemment écrasé . Heureusement , le jeune Comte se réveilla à temps .

Moralité : la fièvre et un pile ou face plus que douteux ne font pas vraiment bon ménage ...

* * *

Bon , la phrase de la fin n'était pas vraiment justifié ... Désolé pour ceux qui l'ont trouvé de trop , mais ça m'a éclaté de l'écrire XD Et pour moi , quand Ciel est malade , il raconte toujours des conneries (lui ou Sebastian d'ailleurs) , j'adore l'imaginer ainsi ^^ laissez des Reviews sur vos imprétion , et si vous voulez une autre histoire encore plus con*e !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	3. Ciel , tell est prit qui croyait prendre

**Note : **puisque des gens ont a tout prix voulu une suite (ne reporte pas la faute sur les autres !) je fais un nouveau chapitre ! Et cette fois ci , Ciel n'est pas vraiment malade , et Sebastian n'est pas dupe ! Cette journée de "congé maladie" ne sera pas vraiment reposante pour le petit Ciel ^^

P.S. : je crois pas vraiment que ce chapitre soit entièrement humoristique , un peu quand même ...

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ciel , ou plutôt : tel est pris qui croyait prendre .**

Tranquillement adossé au haut de son lit , Ciel regardait par la fenêtre , un sourire triomphant collé aux lèvres . Il était déjà 9h23 passé et il se trouvait encore dans son lit , la raison ? Il était "malade" , aujourd'hui , ne tenant pas vraiment à bouger de son lit , il feint d'être malade . Et cela avait plutôt bien marché , car après être venu lui apporter son petit déjeuner , Sebastian avait touché son front et avait déclaré qu'aujoud'hui , ayant de la fièvre , il devra garder le lit . Pour une fois que le jeune Comte pouvait avoir son majordome , il jubilait ! Il était totalement jouissif de se moquer d'un démon !

9h30 , l'on vint toquer à la porte de la chambre du jeune Comte .

-Entre , ordonna t-il .

Sebastian ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce , un plateau muni d'une tasse vide , d'un théière et d'une petite pâtisserie à la main . Il s'approcha du lit de son jeune maître , déposa ce qu'il portait sur la table basse , versa du thé délicatement dans la tasse d'un geste gracieux avant de la tendre au jeune garçon .

-Pour votre rétablissement je vous ai fait un thé au gingembre , commença t-il , ainsi qu'un petit gâteau au gingembre .

Du gingembre , Ciel ne se rappelait pas en voir déjà gouté , d'ailleurs , pourquoi y en avait-il partout ? Le jeune Comte prit une gorgé de thé après avoir un petit peu soufflé dessus , et fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas recracher tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche tellement le gout était infecte . Il avala donc bien difficilement en lançant un regard meurtrier à son majordome .

-Quelle est donc cette horreur ? ! s'énerva t-il .

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit , ceci est un th-

-Je sais bien ce que c'est !

-Alors pourquoi m'avez vous donc posé la question ?

-Pour savoir pourquoi tu me donnes cette chose immonde !

Sebastian soupira devant l'air buté du jeune garçon , mais il s'exécuta .

-Le gingembre est bon pour la santé , affirma t-il en prenant la coupole où était posé le petit gâteau et la tendant à son jeune maître .

Ciel détourna rageusement la tête en repoussant son majordome .

-C'est tout bonnement dégoutant , je ne le mangerai pas !

-Allons jeune maître , le gout est bien plus sucré sous la forme d'un gâteau vous savez ?

Ciel réfléchit quelques secondes , s'il revenait sur ses paroles il se conduirait en faible , mais d'un autre côté il avait un petit peu faim et avait quand même bien envie de gouter à cette viennoiserie . Il saisit donc la coupelle que lui tendait son majordome , ainsi qu'une cuillère , prit un morceau du gâteau et le mit dans sa bouche . Il afficha alors une grimace horriblement comique . Certes , c'était plus sucré , mais le gout ignoble était quand même belle et bien présent ! Il est vrai que Sebastian avait dit que le gout serai plus sucré , mais le gout reste le gout ! Maudit démon qui aime tant jouer avec les mots ! Il déglutit donc avec difficulté et relança un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue à son majordome .

-C'est aussi infecte que le thé , dit-il avec acidité .

-Veillez m'excuser jeune maître pour ce désagrément , mais voyez-vous , si je vous préparai un second petit-déjeuner vous n'aurez plus fin pour ce midi , confia Sebastian en s'inclinant et s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce .

-Mais , je n'ai rien magner , se plaignit le noble .

Mais déjà , le démon avait quitté la chambre en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu . Ciel s'adossa donc contre le haut de son lit , il venait d'être laissé pour compte et il détestait ça au plus haut point . Mais après tout , du moment qu'il pouvait-être tranquille , il n'allait pas s'en plaindre . Enfin , "tranquille" , jusqu'à ce que Sebastian refasse son apparition dans la pièce , des vêtements à la main .

-Excusez moi de n'avoir pas prit le temps de cogner à votre porte , s'excusa le démon en déposant se qu'il portait sur le fauteuil le plus proche . Mais il serai bon pour votre rétablissement que vous preniez l'air et fassiez un peu d'exercices .

Le jeune Comte cru s'étrangler avec sa simple salive , les thermes sous entendus tell que "aller dehors" et "faire du sport" dans la même phrase ne signifiaient rien de bon quand s'était Sebastian qui venait de parler . Et là , il émit donc l'idée d'une certaine fuite par le mûr , mais son espoir fut vite réduit à néant quand son majordome montra se qu'il venait de déposer sur le bureau . Un t-shirt blanc , en matières souple et un short , de même constitution , de couleur noir , une sorte de tenue plus "pratique" pour bouger que ses habits habituels . Il n'opposa cependant aucune résistances lorsqu'il le déshabilla et lui mit ces vêtements "sportifs" , aller contre la volonté d'un démon était un allez directe pour le suicide , et puis , même s'il ne le tuerait pas , il était aussi buté que son maître , quand il avait quelque chose en tête il faisait tout pour réaliser son idée .

Donc , une fois près pour un petit peu d'exercices , Ciel et Sebastian allèrent dans le grand jardin parfaitement entretenu du manoir . Le majordome commença d'abord à montrer les gestes pour pouvoir s'échauffer à son jeune maître . Il se pencha donc en avant et toucha ses pieds , il l'invita à faire de même . Le jeune Comte commença alors à se baisser , si possible sans plier les genoux , frôla le haut de son tibia et ... S'arrêta . Il ne pouvait plus se baisser , rien ni fit , cela lui faisait atrocement mal au dos ainsi qu'aux jambes , il resta donc dans cette position en attendant que son majordome est finie de jacasser .

-A ce que je vois , jeune maître , vous n'êtes pas très souple , remarqua t-il ironiquement .

-Bravo Sebastian , tu es un bien fin observateur ! railla le jeune garçon en se redressant .

Le démon soupira , il décida donc d'un autre exercices qui nécessite un peu moins de souplesse . Il opta donc pour un petit footing , il commença donc à trottiner après avoir indiquer l'endroit d'arriver à son jeune maître , un chêne à environ 500 mètres , il ne fallait tout de même pas commencer trop vite en lui demandant de faire 3 fois le tour du manoir qui équivaut à environ 1km ! Ciel suivait son majordome sur les talons , mais à peine eut-il courut 200 mètres qu'il sentait ses poumons le brûler , mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas arrêter maintenant ! Il décida donc d'accélérer la cadence pour arriver le plus vite à son point de salut . Mais , bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire ... Avant tout asthmatique , il respirait déjà bien mal au bout de 400 mètre , les 100 derniers furent un véritable supplice pour lui et une fois au pied de l'arbre il s'écroula littéralement .

-Un peu plus de dignité , jeune maître ! l'encouragea son majordome en s'accroupissant légèrement .

-Tais toi ... soupira le jeune garçon qui essayait tant bien ue mal de reprendre son souffle .

-Je vois , bien , maintenant nous allons faire une petite pause et après nous ferons ... Sebastian fit mine de réfléchir .

-Nous ferons ... l'encouragea faussement Ciel .

Le démon sorti sa montre à gousset de l'intérieur de sa veste et regarda l'heure , il la referma en tendant une main à son jeune maître .

-Il est l'heure du déjeuner , et après nous reprendrons vos exercices .

Le jeune Comte , qui espérait tant qu'une fois qu'il est mangé toute cette torture serai fini vit son espoir attraper dans le bec d'un magnifique corbeau qui s'envola à tire d'ail très rapidement . il repoussa donc la main tendu de son majordome qui venait de lui briser son rêve d'une agréable journée tranquille .

-Ca va , je peux me lever tout seul , siffla t-il en se mettant droit .

Et ils se dirigèrent tranquillement au manoir . Assis à la table du salon , Ciel touchait du bout des doigts ses jambes endolories , et ce n'était pas encore fini ! _Mon royaume pour un lit !_ songea le jeune garçon en serrant les dents . Sebastian arriva dans la pièce en poussant un petit chariot à roulettes , un plat surmonté d'une cloche étaient posés dessus . Quand il se posta à la hauteur de son jeune maître il lui montra le plat en le posant sur la table et commença sa petite énumération : (déjà , Ciel y voyait une soupe)

-Pour le menu de ce midi , je vous ai préparé un potage Chinois .

Ciel se saisit de la cuillère posée à sa disposition , la plongea dans le liquide fumant , souffla un peu dessus et la porta à ses lèvres . A peine l'eut-il sentit toucher sa langue , couler dans sa gorge qu'il maudit pour la secondes fois son démon personnel . Une horrible , ignoble et dégoutante soupe au gingembre ... Il aurait du s'en douter ! Mais bien sur , qu'il pouvait-être naïf quand il s'y mettait . Il tourna la tête vers Sebastian pour demander des explications .

-Ceci est un potage à base de gingembre et de crevettes , lui confia t-il .

Alors , sentant son estomac gargouiller , Ciel décida de partir à la pêche aux petits crustacés . Forte heureusement , les crevettes n'étaient pas si petites que ça et ne semblaient pas avoir tant pris le goût du gingembre . Mais , en gros , il ne mangea que environ 10 crevettes , et cela n'allait pas vraiment suffire pour son après-midi qui s'annonçait intensif . Il n'avait de toute façon même plus d'espoir pour le dessert , encore un gâteau au gingembre . Il décida dons d'avancer ses heures de sport pour pouvoir avoir au moins la soirée de libre .

Une fois retournés dans le jardin , Sebastian annonça à Ciel quels allaient être les épreuves de maintenant . Donc , pour commencer , quelques pompes devraient suffire . Le jeune Comte se mit donc face au sol , les pointes de pieds et les mains bien appuyées dans l'herbe , son majordome accroupi à côté de lui et il commença à descendre . Tout doucement , son nez frôla le sol , il remonta de quelques centimètres et ... Il s'écroula lourdement . Son majordome du faire tous les efforts possibles et inimaginables pour ne pas exploser de rire devant le peu de force de son jeune maître .

-Bon , à ce que je peux voir vous n'avez véritablement pas de force dans les bras , vous allez donc faire une petites séries d'abdos , ricana doucement le démon .

Ciel ne releva même pas le ton ironique de son majordome et décida de se mettre allongé sur le dos , les jambes repliées . Sebastian se posta à ses pieds et lui tint les chevilles . Le jeune Comte commença tout doucement à se relever , et si possible en poussant un grognement de rage , après tout , c'est la moindre des choses pour le Comte Ciel Phantomhive ! Mais , une fois le menton au niveau des genoux il se laissa retomber lourdement sur l'herbe . Il réitéra son action "sportive" encore trois fois , mais la quatrième lui fut fatale . Comme pour les autres fois il se laissa chuter sans aucune grâce conte le sol , mais cette fois ci il se cogna un peu plus brutalement la tête . Ca , plus un estomac aux trois quart vide , plus encore un effort intense , étaient tout simplement égal à une perte de connaissance . Sebastian le porta donc jusqu'à sa chambre .

Ciel se réveilla difficilement en se massant le crâne , mais à part ce détail , son estomac réclamait une bonne pâtisserie . Son majordome entra dans la pièce , un plateau muni d'une petite assiette avec une part de gâteau à la main . Il déposa le tout sur la table basse avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune garçon .

-Tell est prit qui croyait prendre , n'est ce pas jeune maître ? demanda t-il , le sourire aux lèvres .

-Tais toi ... siffla Ciel . Mais , au fait , depuis quand t'en es tu rendu compte ? Ce matin ?

-Oui , au moment même où je vous ai touché le front j'ai su que vous n'aviez pas de fièvre . Il n'y avait que la surface de votre peau qui était chaude , confia t-il . Maintenant , apprenez qu'il ne faut pas vouloir se jouer d'un démon et qui plus ai votre majordome .

-Pas la peine de me faire la leçon , grogna l'enfant .

-Bien . Mais , dites moi , comment avez vous fait pour rendre votre peau si brûlante ce matin ?

-Eh bien , tu vois la cheminée là , commença t-il en désignant le foyer du doigt , le soir je t'avais dit de ne pas l'éteindre car je savais que ce matin il ne resterai que les cendres et au mieux une petite buchette chaudes . Avant que tu n'arrives , j'ai prit un morceau de bois encore un peu brûlant et me le suis collé sur le front . Je dois t'avouer que je me suis un peu fait mal et ... Je me suis légèrement brûlé les mains , avoua t-il en montrant ses paumes à son majordome .

Sebastian prit entre ses doigts ceux de Ciel , il soupira en souriant de la douce naïveté de son jeune maître . Alors qu'il relâcha tendrement son emprise il saisi la coupelle du gâteau et la tendit au jeune Comte , qui l'attrapa rapidement et en mit un morceau prudemment dans sa bouche . Du sucré , avec un délicieux gout de vanille , pas encore un de ces trucs au gingembre ! Une fois son semblant de repas avalé , Ciel décréta qu'il était vraiment très fatigué et qu'il préférait se coucher , Sebastian le berça donc tendrement . Mais , au moment où il remonta la couverture de son jeune maître il lui passa doucement la main dans les cheveux . Ciel , lui , avait remonté les draps pour cacher son visage sous la gène . Alors que le démon s'apprêta à quitter la pièce après s'être relevé il entendit un soupire .

-Bonne nuit Sebastian , chuchota le plus jeune timidement .

-Bonne nuit , jeune maître .

Et il sorti de la pièce , un sourire mutin jouant sur les lèvres .

Le lendemain matin , Sebastian entra dans la chambre de son jeune maître pour lui apporter son petit déjeuner . Mais quand il arriva dans la pièce , Ciel se tenait assis sur son lit , les yeux emplis d'effrois et la main posée sur le front . Le majordome sourit et déposa tendrement ses doigts sur ceux de son jeune maître .

-Je vois que les exercices d'hier vous ont rendu malade , bien , fort bien , je vais pouvoir tester ma nouvelle recette de ragout agrémenté de gingembre .

Ciel voulut fuir , par tout les moyens possibles . Même sauter par la fenêtre en volant il y pensa . Petit problème , il ne savait voler et savait que malgré tout , son démon personnel aurait sauter lui aussi pour le rattraper . Il était foutu ...

La fièvre ne l'aidait vraiment pas , il n'avait pas du tout les idée claires , elles étaient franchement louches ... Nan , vraiment pas ...

* * *

Voila ! J'ai fini le chapitre trois que certaine personnes attendaient depuis un peu de temps ! Bon , je dois vouas avouer qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Yaoi dans cette Fic , mais y quand même un peu de Shonen-ai ! Mais bon , je suis plutot un peu contente du résultat ^^

Laissez des Reviews sur vos impressions !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	4. Ciel , les illusions sont parfois fausse

**note : **ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié pour cette fic dit donc ... Mais je suis menacée si je ne fais rien *regard suspicieux vers certaines personnes* . Dans ce chapitre je change totalement le principe d'un Sebastian médecin pour autre chose ^^ . Ah ! Et je vais "glisser" un petit truc pour quelqu'un :p

P.S. : comme d'habitude , ce chapitre ne suit pas les autres .

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ciel , les illusions sont parfois trompeuses .**

Ciel se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit , la respiration haletante et le front humide . Pourquoi donc le souvenir de son majordome en train de faire des choses peu chastes avec son cuisinier le hantait t-il ? Une petite boule se forma dans son ventre et il se sentait nauséeux . Un mauvais pressentiment peut être ? Il décida donc de se lever , mit ses pantoufles (maléfiques) et partit en direction du quartier des domestiques . Il descendit les escaliers , ses vertiges augmentant au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de son but .

Enfin , il arriva devant la porte de la cuisine où des soupires ainsi que des bruits d'ustensiles s'entrechoquant entre eux filtraient à travers le bois . Il sentit ses joues chauffer plus il lui semblait que les soupires étaient de plus en plus forts . D'ailleurs , il reconnu immédiatement les personnes à qui ils appartenaient . Le jeune Comte entra donc en trombe dans la pièce pour faire stopper cette action ignoble qui se passait dans son propre manoir , dans la cuisine où ses si bons plats étaient préparés .

-Sebastian ! Bard ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! C'est un ordre ! s'écria t-il à ses serviteurs .

Mais , à son plus grand étonnement , il ne trouva que son démon personnel , dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis à la vue de son maître , présent dans la pièce .

-Qu'y a t-il ? demanda le majordome en finissant les préparatifs du jour même .

-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! s'indigna le petit Phantomhive en balayant l'air d'un mouvement de bras . Je sais très bien ce que tu fais avec Bard , je vous ai entendu il y a quelques secondes ! D'ailleurs où est-il ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler , je suis resté seul depuis votre couché . Je n'ai fait que travailler , expliqua Sebastian .

-Je vous ai entendu toi et ce pyromane ! Je sais que vous faites des choses dégoutantes dans cette cuisine ! Ne me prend pas pour un idiot !

-Je vous jure que je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de relations avec Bard , je ne mens jamais , dit le démon qui avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le jeune garçon .

-Je ne t'explique que ce que j'ai entendu ! Et puis efface moi ce sourire de tes lèvres ! s'énerva Ciel en s'approchant de Sebastian .

Le majordome écarquilla encore plus les yeux .

-Mais , je ne souris , et ne souriais , pas .

-Cesse ! Je te dis ce que je vois !

-Jeune maître , il est quatre heures du matin , vous devez être fatigué , tenta le plus âgé .

-Je ne suis pas un enfant , le fait de mettre réveiller à cette heure là ne va pas me fatiguer .

Le jeune Comte se rattrapa soudain au plan de travail alors qu'un nouveau vertige venait de le saisir . Il porta une main à son front , il avait la furieuse envie de vomir tout d'un coup . Alors qu'il tentait de contrôler son estomac , son majordome posa doucement ses doigts sur les siens et afficha un sourire . Dans la réalité cette fois ci .

-Je crois comprendre les raisons de vos fausses accusations , dit-il d'une voix mielleuse .

-J'ai entendu et vue ce que j'ai dit , je ne suis pas fou ! siffla le petit Phantomhive en repoussant la main de son majordome .

-Je ne remet pas en cause votre santé mentale , juste votre santé tout court .

-Que veux tu dire par là ? demanda Ciel méfiant .

-Juste que vous avez légèrement plus de 40°C de fièvre et que c'est encore un miracle que vous soyez debout .

-Et tu vas me dire que c'est à cause de ça que j'ai entendu des soupires de plaisir tout à l'heure , ainsi que vue ton sourire ?

-Tout à fait .

-Dans un sens ça me rassure , soupira l'enfant .

-Jamais je ne m'abandonnerai aux plaisirs de la chair avec une autre personne que vous , ajouta Sebastian .

Ciel écarquilla grand les yeux alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait de plus en plus .

-Pardon ?... demanda t-il perplexe .

-J'ai dit : "tout à fait" avant que vous ne me répondiez . Pourquoi ?

-Nan , rien , s'enquit le jeune Comte . Bon , ramène moi dans ma chambre .

Le majordome lui emboita donc le pas , un chandelier à la main . Ciel tourna légèrement la tête vers les fenêtres et admira la lune flotter gracieusement dans le ciel nocturne , alors , une chose étrange attira son attention . Il en fit part au démon :

-Un oiseau volant avec une banderole avec marqué dessus "Happy Birth Day Marine-san" est ce normal ? demanda t-il en posant sa main sur ses yeux .

-Non , ça doit être la fièvre jeune maître , lui assura Sebastian .

Une fois arriver dans la chambre du Comte , le majordome borda tendrement l'enfant avant de repartir tranquillement .

-Vous allez devoir garder le lit le temps que votre santé s'améliore , tous vos rendez-vous et cours seront donc annulés , déclara le démon en sortant de la chambre .

Sebastian se dirigea alors d'un pas largement pressé vers la bibliothèque . Une fois arriver là bas , il posa son chandelier sur une table et chercha rapidement un livre . En posant son regard sur les tranches des ouvrages il énuméra tout les titres qu'il voyait : "Mille et une recettes Française" ; "Comment être un parfait majordome pour les nuls" tien , il pensait l'avoir cacher dans sa chambre celui là ; "Les aventures d'Igor le chat" aaaah , l'un de ses préféré ; "Pan Pan le lapin" bizarre , jamais il n'aurai pensé que Finny venait ici . Enfin , son doigt se posa sur ce qu'il voulait .

-Je l'ai trouvé ! "Maladie en tous genres et comment les soigner" ! s'exclama t-il en prenant le livre dans ses mains .

Il partit s'assoir tranquillement et posa son ouvrage proche du chandelier , il l'ouvrit en feuilletant rapidement , parcourant des yeux des différents noms de bactéries tell que "Stafilocoque" . Il s'arrêta alors sur une phrase décrivant parfaitement ce dont souffrait son maître .

-Vertiges , hallucinations notoires , fièvre et maux de tête sont égales à "grippe" . Comment l'on soigne ça ? demanda t-il pour lui même .

Il tourna la page mais ne trouva rien qui puisse l'aider pour empêcher le jeune maître d'avoir des idées étranges . Il vit alors le nom et la description d'une autre maladie qui lui semblait certes moins plaisant mais qui avait le mérite d'être courte et radicale .

-Pourquoi ce gosse n'a t-il tout simplement pas eu une gastroentérite ? D'après ce que je lis il suffirait qu'il vomisse et que ses sel ... Selles soient ... Liquides et abondantes pour que ça passe tout seul ! s'exclama t-il en refermant le livre , la description l'aillant légèrement dégouté .

Tout ce qu'il restait à faire maintenant était d'appeler un médecin et voir ce qu'il allait lui donner comme traitement . Il repartit donc en direction de sa chambre , son chandelier à la main et le livre d'un parfait majordome dans l'autre . Il n'était pas non plus nécessaire d'appeler le docteur maintenant , vers dix heures serait sans doutes plus judicieux . Une fois arriver dans sa pièce personnelle , il ouvrit son armoire et laissa sa colonie de chats sortir tandis qu'il cachait l'ouvrage sous un tas de chemises . Il s'assit ensuite sur son lit et attrapa l'un des petits félin et le posa avec délicatesse sur ses genoux tout en commençant à le caresser tendrement .

-Ah~ ... Ta fourrure est si douce ... Cela me détend tellement ... Si seulement mon maître me laissait lui toucher les cheveux ainsi plus longtemps que lors du bain , ils sont aussi doux et soyeux que tes poils ... soupira de bien être le majordome .

Le petit chaton lui répondit d'un miaulement joyeux en se lovant contre son corps . Sebastian se rappela que la dernière fois où Ciel était tombé malade cela n'avait été qu'une crise d'asthme avec aggravation , à ses souvenirs c'était la première fois qu'il avait autant de fièvre . Heureusement que grâce à l'une de ses lectures il avait su qu'en touchant le front d'un humain l'on pouvait deviner sa température corporelle . Il savait aussi qu'au delà de 42°C de fièvre il arrivait à l'homme de mourir . _Quelle créature faible ... _songea le démon en s'allongeant sur son lit . D'autres chats vinrent se poser à ses côtés en ronronnant de plaisir , l'un vient même lui laper le bout du nez .

-Comme j'aime la race féline ...

**.**

Comme il était prévu , Sebastian appela un médecin pour prendre un rendez-vous , plus précisément : pour qu'il vienne au manoir . Mais , à son grand malheur , il n'était pas disponible avant trois jours à compter d'aujourd'hui . Le Diable allait donc devoir se débrouiller tout seul avec les moyens du bords , après tout , c'était la moindre des choses pour un majordome de la famille Phantomhive .

Il parti donc en ville acheter des médicaments adéquates , pour lui en tout cas . Il prit des plantes médicinales et quelques tisanes aux effets bien faisant . Une fois ses petites courses achevée , il retourna en direction du manoir Phantomhive d'un pas pressé , qui sait ce que son maître avait encore put "voir" s'il s'était levé pour grignoter quelque chose ?

Alors qu'il traversait la forêt menant au jardins , Pluton passa en rafale devant lui , faisant tomber les sacs de médicaments qu'il tenait dans la main . Leurs contenu s'étala à même le sol , alors que l'un des flacons se déversait doucement sur l'herbe . Une forte odeur d'amande s'en libéra , attirant ainsi un petit oiseau . Le volatile plongea son bec dans le liquide et en but une petite gorgée . Soudain , il s'envola à tire d'ail en piaillant bruyamment puis il s'écrasa au sol , inerte . Bien évidemment , Sebastian comprenant légèrement le langage des animaux , s'était légèrement fait insulter par l'animal avant qu'il ne meurt . Il ramassa le flacon et regarda un crâne bien visible présent sur l'étiquette en prenant un air ennuyé avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Comment ça le Cyanure n'est pas un médicament ?

_To be continued ... _

_

* * *

_Alors voila la fin de la première partie ! Je pensais tut poster en un chapitre , mais vue que les idées ne semblent pas vouloir venir sur comment Sebastian va s'en sortir , je posterai donc ça en deux chapitres ^^ Désolée aux personnes qui vont devoir attendre encore un peu pour avoir la suite ... Ah , et je souhaite encore un Joyeux anniversaire à Marine-san , j'espère que ma petite "surprise" t'a fait plaisir :p

Et pour des personnes qui voudraient une sorte de gaffe de la part de Sebastian vous n'aurez qu'à me le dire en message ou en Review ^^

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	5. Sebastian , plantes et médecine font 2

**note : **bon bah voila la suite ^^ j'ai réussi a la poster assez rapidement vue que j'avais déjà quelques idées ! Ah , et j'ai fait des recherches sur les plantes médicinales et suis tombée sur le gingembre , j'ai cru m'étouffer en lisant ce que ça faisait comme aide : vomissements (plutôt logique) et ... FATIGUE SEXUELLE ! ! ! ! ! Je savais pas moi XD (oh mon Dieu ... J'ai fait passer Sebastian pour un gros pervers moi ... T-T) Mais vue que c'était pas fait exprès , à moins que ... *part en sifflotant*

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sebastian , plantes + médecine = 2**

Sebastian n'avait encore jamais couru autant depuis qu'il était au service de Ciel . Il avait du faire l'allé retour antre le centre de Londres et le manoir de son maître par deux fois en moins de 15 minutes , tous cela à cause de ces fichus poisons qu'il avait acheté ! Donc , armé d'un livre sur les plantes médicinales approximatives , il était parti chez un herboriste spécialisé . Une fois ses petites emplettes enfin terminées , il était retourné dans la cuisine de la bâtisse Phantomhive pour y préparer toutes sortes de tisanes aux effets bienfaisants . Il y avait d'ailleurs retrouvé son jeune maître , assis sur le plan de travail , les jambes pendant dans le vide et le regard dans le vague .

-Que faites vous ici , jeune maître ? demanda le démon en posant ses sacs sur une table .

-Je t'attendais , je n'avais aucune envie de rester dans ma chambre tout seul alors qu'il était bien plus intéressant de faire le tour de mon propre manoir , déclara le jeune Comte en croisant ses frêles jambes .

-Il n'est pas très prudent de vous promenez dans votre état , mais si vous voulez assister à l'infusion d'une tisane c'est tout à votre honneur .

Sur ces mots , le majordome prit une théière , la rempli d'eau et la posa sur la gazinière allumée de manière à la faire chauffer . Le jeune garçon se pencha doucement en avant de manière à apercevoir les moindres mouvements de son aîné , les joues légèrement rougies par la fièvre . Une fois l'eau en ébullition , le démon s'empara d'une botte de feuille d'eucalyptus qu'il plongea ensuite dans la théière .

-Maintenant il va falloir attendre 5 minutes , indiqua t-il à l'intention de son maître .

Le petit Phantomhive hocha simplement la tête en balançant ses jambes , faisant toucher ses talons le pied de la table . _Quand il agit ainsi , mon maître ressemble vraiment à un enfant de son âge , jamais je n'y aurait cru ... _songea Sebastian en souriant . Une fois la tisane bien aromatisée , le majordome en versa un peu dans un bol , attrapa un chiffon avant de le tendre à Ciel .

-Il va vous falloir vous couvrir la tête de ce torchon en penchant votre visage au dessus de cette infusion et ensuite vous inspirerez pleinement , confirma le démon en posant le récipient sur la table .

-Et pourquoi dois je faire ça ? demanda l'enfant sur la défensive .

-Cela va déboucher votre nez et ainsi vous empêcher ensuite d'avoir mal à la gorge .

Le jeune Comte sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de prendre le bout de tissus que lui tendait son majordome et de se pencher au dessus du bol avant de se le mettre sur la tête . Dans cette position , il n'y avait même plus le bas du récipient qui était visible et encore moins le dessus du crâne du petit Phantomhive . Ce fut la première fois pour Sebastian qu'il lui semblait que son maître ressemblait autant à une trompe d'éléphant , sans compter les bruits bruyants de respiration qui s'échappaient de temps à autres du torchon .

-Combien de minutes je dois rester ainsi ? demanda le jeune garçon qui était déjà agacé de sentir les moqueries de son majordome qui lui étaient adressées .

-10 petites minutes , jeune maître , souffla le démon qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de rire devant ce spectacle attendrissant .

Une fois les 10 minutes , qui semblèrent une éternité au jeune Comte , et quelques grognements de sa part , Ciel se redressa prestement en balançant son chiffon à Sebastian en affichant une moue renfrognée . Le plus âgé s'empara alors d'une seconde botte de feuilles , tilleul cette fois ci , avant de la plonger dans l'eau d'une autre théière qu'il avait fait chauffer en attendant .

-Maintenant vous allez devoir boire cette tisane , dit il tout sourire .

-Et qu'est ce que ça va faire ?

-Ce breuvage va faire baisser votre température , même si je vois que vous semblez déjà aller mieux .

Le jeune Comte prit la tasse et commença à boire toute la tisane d'une traite , manquant de se brûler la langue à chaque gorgée . Une fois le tout avalé , Ciel poussa un long soupire de soulagement , il espérait que son majordome n'allait pas lui faire boire autre chose .

-Bon , et bien maintenant pour un bon rétablissement vous allez retourner bien sagement dans votre chambre pour vous reposer , je viendrai vous apporter votre déjeuner un peu plus tard , déclara Sebastian en aidant le jeune garçon à descendre de son perchoir .

Une fois le petit Phantomhive bien tranquillement allongé dans son lit , le démon reparti dans la cuisine pour y préparer les différents plats pour le midi . Alors qu'il cuisinait un gigot d'agneau , il déplaça son bras vers le sac des différentes plantes médicinales et en prit un petit flacon contenant de la poudre . Il le détailla sous tous les angles , à la vue de la première tête de mort mais rien ne ressemblait à ça . Il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucun indicateur du contenu , juste le nom : **Maca **. Prudent , le démon s'en versa un peu dans la main avant de lécher le tout . Un arrière gout de terre emplie ses papilles lui retirant une légère grimace .

-Dans le doute , il ne vaudrait mieux pas que j'en mette dans un plat pour le jeune maître , peut être les effets arriveront-ils plus tard , remarqua t-il et s'époussetant la paume de la main contre son tablier .

Une petite demie heure plus tard , Sebastian transportait calmement un plateau d'argent muni du repas de Ciel , se sentait légèrement plus "jovial" . Il toqua doucement à la porte , attendant une réponse , qui vint rapidement à ses oreilles . Il entra donc , déposa le tout sur la table de nuit du jeune garçon avant d'énumérer les plats .

-Pour ce midi je vous ai fait un gigot d'agneau accompagné de sa jardinière de légume , et comme dessert une foret noire .

Le jeune Comte huma l'odeur du plat avant se le repousser sécher et de s'emparer de la pâtisserie .

-Il n'est pas bon pour votre santé de ne manger que des sucreries , jeune maître , le réprimanda le démon .

L'enfant s'enquit d'un simple grognement en avalant goulument une cuillérée de son dessert . Le majordome soupira bruyamment quand , soudain , il sentit des picotements étranges au niveau de son ventre et un peu plus bas . C'est alors que le petit Phantomhive déposa son regard sur les hanches de son démon personnel .

-Tu as une bosse au niveau du pantalon , remarqua t-il dans un soupire .

Le plus âgé déglutit difficilement .

-Vous avez peut être encore des hallucinations , confia Sebastian peu assuré .

Ciel haussa les épaules et tendit la coupole où se trouvait précédemment sa pâtisserie , maintenant disparue . Le démon la prit , la posa sur son plateau d'argent avant de repartir en déclarant à son jeune maître qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il reste au lit cette après midi . Il retourna prestement dans la cuisine , ouvrit la porte à la volée , balança se qu'il portait dans l'évier sans ménagement avant de se plaquer contre le plan de travail en baissant son regard vers son pantalon .

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe bon sang ? demanda t-il légèrement inquiet .

Effectivement , une bosse déformait le tissus de son bas au niveau de son entre jambe , pourquoi ? Il attrapa prestement le livre sur les plantes médicinales en tout genre en le feuilletant rapidement , le regard affolé . Il tomba enfin sur la définition de la plante maca , et son visage blanchi encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà .

-Fruit aux vertus aphrodisiaques , stimule la libido ... souffla t-il d'une voix tremblante .

Pourquoi de telle chose n'arrivaient elles qu'à lui ? Si cela avait été un poison violent au moins il aurait été fixé quand il aurait senti son coeur s'arrêter de battre ! Ensuite il serait reparti normalement étant donné qu'il était immortel . Mais nan ! Il avait fallu qu'il ingurgite un aphrodisiaque ! Une plante qui lui faisait avoir une érection ! Il frappa du poing sur la table , le regard sombre et prêt à tuer la première personne venue . Alors que le démon était plongé dans ses pensées les plus psychopathes en ce qui concernait sa vengeance vis-à-vis de l'homme qui lui avait vendu cette *bip* une sonnette retenti dans la pièce . Il tourna rapidement la tête , son jeune maître l'appelait .

-Je ne peux pas me présenter ainsi ! Mais si je continu à lui faire croire qu'il à des hallucinations peut être que ...

Sur ces mots il se dirigea vers la chambre de Ciel . Une fois face à son jeune maître il masqua son inquiétude derrière son habituelle sourire et demanda la raison de son appel . Le petit Phantomhive décréta alors qu'il se sentait sale et qu'il voulait prendre un bon bain qui pourrait ensuite le détendre . Il emboita donc le pas du jeune garçon en direction de la salle de bain privée . Une fois arrivée dans la pièce , le démon déshabilla rapidement le petit noble alors qu'il faisait couler de l'eau dans la baignoire . Une fois remplie et le jeune Comte entièrement nu , Sebastian le porta et le déposant doucement dans l'eau chaude . Mais , comme le démon l'avait redouté , la simple vue de son jeune maître ainsi , sans vêtements , avait rendu son érection encore plus pesante et rendait ses mouvements normaux bien plus dur du fait que maintenant son esprit était hanté par des pensée peu chastes vis-à-vis du jeune garçon .

Alors que le démon lavait prudemment le corps de Ciel , ayant retiré ses gants bien évidemment , il sentit ses doigts se mouvoir de leurs propres volontés . Il glissèrent doucement vers le torse du jeune garçon en une caresser aérienne et ... Sebastian retira vivement sa main , attirant l'attention du jeune garçon .

-Que ce passe t-il ? demanda le petit Phantomhive à brule pourpoint .

-Ne vous en faites pas , il n'y a rien de bien grave , menti habilement le majordome .

Ciel haussa les épaules en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau . Un quart d'heure après , le jeune Comte décida qu'il voulait retourner dans sa chambre pour se reposer tranquillement . Sebastian le sorti de la baignoire , prit une serviette légèrement tiède et commença à l'essuyer consciencieusement en évitant tous contactes capables de lui faire perdre son sang froid . Une fois sec , le démon habilla d'une chemise de nuit blanche son jeune maître avant de le ramener dans sa chambre . Une fois arrivé dans la pièce , le majordome borda tendrement son maître , mais lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à partir le plus jeune l'interpela :

-Tu as encore cette bosse qui déforme ton pantalon , et je sais que ma fièvre a baissé , remarqua t-il en remontant ses couvertures au dessus de son visage et en se tournant sur le côté .

-Veuillez m'excuser si cela vous a dérangé .

Sur ces mots , le plus âgé sorti rapidement de la pièce en paniquant légèrement . Il parti non pas dans la cuisine cette fois ci , mais dans sa propre chambre . Une fois qu'il ai pénétré dans la pièce , Sebastian se jeta littéralement sur son lit en poussant un long soupire . Ce fut pour la première fois dans toute sa longue vie de démon qu'il se sentait aussi honteux , avoir été vu ainsi par un simple humain , quel déshonneur ! Il se tourna légèrement sur la droite et attrapa le livre posé sur sa table de chevet : "Recettes des pâtisseries du Monde" et commença à le feuilleter pour trouver une recette qu'il pourrait mettre en pratique pour le diner de ce soir .

-Pourquoi ne ferai je pas une religieuse au chocolat ? se demanda t-il pour lui même . Après tout , le jeune maître ne semble apprécier que les desserts donc ...

Il se redressa alors et parti dans la cuisine d'un pas assuré , comme à son habitude . Une fois arrivé dans la pièce il retira son frac , remonta ses manches et se muni de tous les ustensiles nécessaires à la préparation de la fameuse pâtisserie . Il fouettait la pâte avec hargne , étant bien entendu sur les nerfs , attrapa d'un feuille d'une plante médicinale avant de l'inspecter sous tout les angles . Il saisit le livre sur les herbes et l'ouvrit à une page où l'image ressemblait à ce qu'il tenait dans sa main .

-Passiflore , plante aux effets décontractant , empêcha l'apparition de courbatures , pourquoi pas , se dit-il en mettant la feuille dans sa bouche .

Il la mâcha activement en finissant d'homogénéiser la pâte tout en faisant fondre le chocolat . Ensuite il mélangea le tout dans un mouvement fluide , il sentait ses muscles se détendre peu à peu , mais aussi quelque chose clochait en plus . Ses yeux le piquaient de plus en plus et les larmes lui montaient , il avait beau passer sa main sur ses paupières , rien n'y fit . Alors , lorsqu'il regarda sa main il comprit immédiatement , cherchant ensuite du regard quelque chose qui ne lui paraissait pas entièrement flou .

-Encore l'un des effets secondaire de cette fichue plante de *bip* , grogna t-il en resserrant son poing sur son fouet à pâtisserie .

Cette fois ci il sentit qu'il allait perdre son sang froid , toutes les choses les plus ingérables au monde lui tombaient dessus en l'espace d'une journée seulement . A croire qu'il était le Diable le moins chanceux des Ténébres . Plus ça allait , moins il voyait clair , même le simple fait de regarder la préparation de sa pâtisserie était devenu pratiquement impossible . Alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour détailler les contours des objets l'entourant une énorme explosion éclata juste dans son dos , lui faisant lâcher le récipient qu'il tenait dans ses mains , renversant toute la pâte au sol . Un homme à l'afro blonde apparu à travers la fumé en allumant sa cigarette furtivement .

-Cette nouvelle dynamite concentré est bien moins précise que l'autre , soupira le cuisinier .

-_Baaard_ ... souffla Sebastian en se tournant légèrement vers le nouveau venu .

**...**

Jamais Ciel ne compris pourquoi , en se réveillant , il avait retrouver la moitié de son manoir dévasté , son pyromane de cuisinier introuvable et son majordome étrangement joyeux . Sebastian ne voulant répondre à aucunes questions . En fin de compte , le jeune Comte avait retrouvé Bard dans la forêt , pieds et poings liés , des hématomes plein le corps et des bouts de viandes éparpillés tout autour et sur lui pour attirer les ours des environs . L'ancien soldat n'osa jamais expliquer les raisons du pourquoi du comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette position , il fuyait même lorsque le majordome se trouvait au côtés du jeune maître . Mais heureusement , le petit Phantomhive n'avait plus trace de fièvre , soulagent ainsi le Diable .

* * *

Bon , veuillez m'excuser pour ce chapitre largement bâclé , mais je n'avais aucune idées ... Surtout pour la fin ... Désolée ... Mais j'ai déjà un début pour un futur chapitre pour me rattraper ^^

Laissez des reviews sur vos impressions !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	6. Sebastian , versus nez qui coule

**DISCLAMER : **rien ne m'appartient sauf une personne (nommé par Sebastian) et le gâteau que Ciel gâche !

**Note : **hey hey hey ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écris pour cette suite de One-shot (enfin , pour la plus part -.-) ! Mais , je tenais vraiment à poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui , a cette date du 21 février 2011 , car aujourd'hui est un jour trèèèèès spécial pour une certaine personne :p Et je compte laissé trainer un petit "truc" pour faire plaisir ^^ Et je préviens , comme d'habitude ce chapitre ne suit pas les autres ! D'ailleurs , je m'essaie à un nouveau truc , plus ... "Jeune" XD

P.S : je suis désolée , mais je crois que ce chapitre n'est pas très humoristique ...

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sebastian , versus nez qui coule .**

Des petits pas timides se firent légèrement entendre dans les couloirs froids du manoir Phantomhive . Une petite main tenait fermement un lapin en peluche doux , un bras frêle l'encerclant au niveau du corps . Une petite voix murmurait des mots , surtout un mot , un _prénom _, son _prénom_ . Un reniflement enrhumé retentit faiblement , se répercutant contre les mûrs glacés . Un enfant à la carrure fragile se posta avec une certaine hésitation devant une porte d'où une petite lumière filtrait par son entrebâillement , inspirant difficilement . Il se décida enfin à poser délicatement ses petits doigts fins sur la poignée , l'ouvrit , et entra dans la pièce . Une cuisine . Devant le jeune garçon se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux semblables à des plumes de corbeau . Ses yeux d'un rouge sang , étonnés , le dévisageaient . La faible créature , humaine , se recula légèrement , resserrant son emprise sur sa peluche . Puis il s'avança et tira légèrement sur la manche de l'homme en tenu de majordome , ses yeux vairons , l'un bleu saphir l'autre mauve , s'implantant dans les pupilles rougeoyantes de son aînés .

-Que ce passa t-il jeune maître ? demanda Sebastian dans un sourire tendre .

-Je ... J'ai mal à la gorge ... gémit Ciel en baissant la tête .

-Voulez-vous que je vous prépare une infusion à la camomille ?

-Oui ... S'il te plait ...

Le démon soupira gentiment , il n'avait pas l'habitude que ses maîtres lui disent "s'il te plait" . Mais il ne devait pas non plus oublier que son actuel contractant n'était qu'un enfant tout juste âgé de dix ans et que qui plus ai , venait tout juste de passer le pacte avec lui et qu'il venait tout juste de sortir d'un évènement particulièrement traumatisant . Le majordome laissa donc la préparation de son gâteau où il en était , et s'affaira à préparer l'eau pour le thé . Alors qu'il tournait le dos à son jeune maître , l'enfant détaillait son dos de manière intense . Puis il détourna son attention sur la pâtisserie et se lécha avidement les lèvres .

-Voulez-vous du miel et du lait dans votre infusion ? demanda Sebastian en se tournant légèrement .

-Oui , souffla Ciel tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le glaçage .

Il bougea sa main , puis un doigt . Alors que le démon se retournait pour enlever l'eau de la bouilloire ses yeux envoyèrent brusquement une information à son cerveau , ce qu'il avait vu ne devrait normalement pas se passer . Il fit alors volte-face vivement .

-Jeune maître ! Mais- ... Que faites-vous donc ? ! s'exclama t-il en s'approchant rapidement de l'enfant .

Le jeune garçon sursauta avant de rabattre ses bras contre son torse et de baisser la tête de manière désolée . Le majordome remarqua alors la réaction de son maître , il s'excusa doucement avant de poser une main réconfortante sur ses frêles épaules . Avant de reporter son attention sur le dessert qu'il comptait proposer au jeune garçon pour le repas du jour même , et il se décomposa instantanément .

-"Happy Birth Day Kuroangii" ... lut-il en tendant une main tremblante vers le gâteau .

Alors que son démon personnel était en train de paniquer légèrement , Ciel lécha avec gourmandise la crème glacée vanillée qui recouvrait son doigt . Un sourire malicieux étira ensuite ses lèvres , il fit le tour de son majordome et se posta devant la théière qui fumait abondamment et émettait un sifflement aiguë .

-Dis dis Sebastian , normalement quand ça fait un bruit comme ça on retire le récipient du feu ! Tu n'es pas très efficace comme majordome ... ricana légèrement le jeune garçon .

_Un Diablotin ..._ Ce fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Sebastian . _Comment un enfant peut-il passé d'un extrême à l'autre en un rien de temps ? A un moment il est limite intimidé , ensuite tout mignon , encore intimidé , puis pour finir totalement manipulateur et fouteur de gueule !_ Le démon se donna une légère tape mentale avant de mettre la bouilloire hors du feu et verser à l'intérieur de celle ci un peu de feuilles de camomille accompagnée de miel et de lait . Il la laissa de côté alors qu'il essayait désespérément de sauver ce qu'il restait du glaçage du gâteau qu'il était en train de préparer avant l'intrusion de son jeune maître .

-Qu'est ce tu compte écrire sur ce dessert ? demanda Ciel à brule pourpoint .

-Je ne compte rien écrire dessus , _moi_ , je vais juste le décorer avec quelques touches décoratives en sucre , pourquoi cette question ?

-Comme ça , parce qu'à chaque fois que Elizabeth m'offrait un gâteau elle y écrivait toujours un truc comme "Avec tout mon amour pour toi Ciel !" ... soupira l'enfant .

-Voulez-vous que j'écrive quelque chose comme cela ? s'étonna le démon .

-Nan ! Surement pas ! Mais , si tu pouvais faire en sorte que ce gâteau soit- ... ATCHOUM !

-A vos souhait .

-Berci (merci) . *reniflement*

-Mouchez-vous jeune maître , ce n'est pas vraiment gracieux de renifler vous savez , souffla le majordome en tendant un mouchoir au jeune garçon .

-Pas envie ! s'exclama ledit jeune maître en giflant légèrement la main tendu vers lui .

Sebastian soupira d'exaspération , quelle éducation avait pu recevoir ce jeune Comte ? Alors , comme si Ciel entendait parfaitement les pensées de son majordome , il ricana d'un rire cristallin avant de se reculer du démon et de lui tirer la langue . Le concerné du se faire violence et avoir une maitrise parfaite de son self-control pour ne pas gronder sévèrement l'enfant "insolent" . Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur ses joues rougies et son front humide de sueur , il fallait laver tout ça ...

-Jeune maître , je pense que vous avez sérieusement besoin de prendre un bain pour enlever toute cette transpiration , confia le démon en s'approchant du jeune Comte .

-Pas envie ! *reniflement*

-Jeune maître , il n'est pas raisonnable avec votre , sans doute , fièvre , de rester humide . Donc , pour cette fois uniquement , je vous "ordonnerai" de prendre un bain .

-Nan ! s'écria Ciel en partant en courant de la cuisine .

Sebastian soupira pour la énième fois , cet enfant n'espérait tout de même pas qu'il allait lui courir après ? Et puis , même s'il le faisait il le rattraperait en un rien de temps .

-Si tu b'attrape (m'attrape) je prendre bon (mon) bain ! s'exclama la voix du jeune garçon dans les couloirs , mais elle semblait venir de loin .

Le démon sourit alors de manière amusé , ce jeune garçon pouvait s'avérer être plutôt amusant en fin de compte . Il sortit donc de la cuisine calmement et commença les fouilles où il lui semblait entendre les bruits de pas de son jeune maître . De temps à autre il captait des reniflements , des bruits de chutes et des rires . Mais il était malgré tout hors de question qu'il se fasse battre par un simple gamin humain à un stupide jeu de cache cache ! Il se mit donc à courir , ne voulant pas non plus être en retard sur son planning . Arrivé dans la chambre de Ciel il détailla tous les meubles , il ne ressentait aucune présence alors que pourtant ... Il décida de fouiller les autres pièces aux alentours , toujours rien . Ce n'était vraiment pas normal , il ressentait fortement la présence de son maître dans les environs mais il n'arrivait pas à le situer précisément , un peu comme si le fait qu'il soit passé d'une pièce à l'autre aurait laissé son "aura" planer un peu partout . Mais , c'était malgré tout nettement plus puissant dans la chambre , il y retourna donc .

-Jeune maître , où êtes vous caché ? tenta t-il .

Rien . Ah si ! Une chose ... Alors qu'il s'avançait tranquillement dans la pièce une _masse_ moyennement lourde vue sa chute , mais telle une plume pour le démon , lui atterrit sans ménagement sur le dos . Il s'étala sur le sol de manière à ce que son assaillant croit qu'il lui a fait mal .

-Touché coulé ! *reniflement* s'exclama joyeusement le jeune Phantomhive en écrasant la tête de son majordome avec ses petites mains dans la moquette de sa chambre .

Il appuya un peu plus , comme s'il voulait l'étouffer , ce qui était logiquement impossible puisqu'il était un démon . Mais l'immobilité de Sebastian le fit douter quelques secondes . Il empoigna alors ses cheveux corbeaux dans ses doigts fins et secoua légèrement le crâne de son bourreau personnel .

-Tu veux plus jouer avec moi ?... demanda t-il en affichant une moue boudeuse .

Et , alors qu'il enfonçait un peu plus ses talons dans les côtes de son majordome une main l'attrapa fermement au niveau du dos de sa chemise et le souleva de terre sous ses exclamations indignées . Le démon se releva alors doucement , son jeune maître dans une main , s'époussetant avec l'autre en affichant une mine désolé .

-Veuillez m'excuser jeune maître , mais je ne jouerai avec vous qu'une fois votre bain pris et votre rhume passé , confia t-il en partant en direction de la salle de bain .

Une fois dans la pièce et quelques coups de pieds et poings après , Sebastian posa l'enfant sur le carrelage avant de fermer la porte à clé , il valait mieux être prudent sait-on jamais . Ciel gonfla ses joues de manière enfantine en croisant ses frêles bras sur son torse , il se laissa cependant faire alors que son majordome le déshabillait tranquillement . Mais , sans crier gare , alors que le démon le déposait doucement dans l'eau chaude de son bain , le petit Comte lui fit brusquement lâcher prise et atterrit lourdement dans l'eau , éclaboussant au passage Sebastian . Puis il lança de l'eau sur le plus âgé , un air malicieux au visage .

-Je n'ai jabais (jamais) dit que je serais bien gentil avec toi , bêbe (même) pendant bon (mon) bain ! s'exclama t-il en envoyant une gerbe d'eau au visage de son majordome .

Sebastian lui prit alors les mains et commença à le laver , recevant de temps à autres un petit coup de pied en plein visage . Bien , une fois à peu près propre , l'enfant sorti prestement de la baignoire et prit la serviette que lui tendait "amicalement" le démon , un faux sourire amusé aux lèvres .

-Baintenant (maintenant) tu veux bien jouer avec boi (moi) ? *reniflement* demanda t-il en se frottant le nez .

-Pas tant que vous ne seriez pas guéri totalement jeune maître , et puis , faites moi le plaisir de vous moucher ! Le reniflement est la terreur des nez qui coulent .

-Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu veux be (me) dire ...

Le majordome se donna une légère tape sur le front , ce genre de proverbe que lui avait dit son ami Maurice le démon ne devait pas être connu sur Terre ...

-Juste que vous devriez vous moucher pour ne pas tomber encore plus malade , expliqua t-il en pinçant légèrement le nez du jeune garçon avec un mouchoir .

Le jeune Phantomhive renifla , puis expira par le nez bruyamment . _On dirait un petit éléphanteau ... _songea le démon en se retenant de pouffer de rire en imaginant très bien son jeune maître munis d'une trompe et de grandes oreilles . Il retournèrent ensuite tous deux dans la chambre de l'enfant , devant garder le lit pour aujourd'hui pour ne pas aggraver son état . Sebastian borda tendrement Ciel en touchant doucement son front du bout des doigts , 38C° .

-Bon , je reviendrai dans vingt minutes pour vous amener votre infusion , expliqua le majordome en s'inclinant et se dirigeant vers la porte .

Alors qu'il sortait de la pièce , le démon ne put voir le sourire malicieux de son jeune maître . Entre temps , alors que l'eau bouillait sur la gazinière , l'autre thé ayant bien évidemment refroidit , Sebastian s'occupa de ranger un peu de vaisselle en soupirant encore une fois , si le petit Comte continuait d'être aussi ingérable il allait très vite avoir envie de le tuer . Une fois l'infusion prête , il dressa élégamment le service à thé , une coupelle contenant une part de tarte tatin aux pommes caramélisées et la tasse de thé accompagnée de la théière , le tout bien évidemment assorti . Il traversa le manoir , un plateau d'argent où reposait le petit déjeuner de son maître à la main , et se rendit devant la porte de Ciel . Il y toqua deux coups , n'obtenant aucunes réponses il décida d'entrer , croyant que le jeune garçon s'était rendormi .

-Jeune maître je vous ai préparé- ...

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit de l'enfant . Un traversin caché maladroitement sous les couvertures . Il regarda une armoire face à lui contenant des linges de rechanges , grande ouverte et à moitié vide . Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre où le vent faisait gracieusement voler ses cheveux couleur corbeau ... Le vent ? Dans une chambre qui était sensée être fermée ? Son sang se glaça instantanément lorsqu'il vit un drap et d'autres accrochés par un noeud à celui-ci , lui même noué au pied de lit , le reste pendant dans le vide par la fenêtre grande ouverte .

-Il n'a quand même pas ...

La présence du jeune garçon se faisait plus ressentir au dehors . A ce moment là Sebastian , tellement excédé par tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le réveil de Ciel , explosa littéralement , libérant par la même occasion tous ses pouvoirs de démon . Dévoilant sa véritable apparence . Ses griffes noires et pointues se plantèrent dans le meuble le plus proches , y laissant un trou béant aux bords dentelés . Ses yeux violets brillants de mille feus , animés par la rage et la malice , détaillaient tous ce qu'ils se trouvaient autour de lui avec une envie meurtrière . Ses canines bien trop longues pour ne pas pouvoir déchiqueter tout ce qu'elles croquaient , luisantes dans la lumière du jour , se montrant sous la forme d'un sourire sadique et psychotique . Déployant alors ses ailes de plumes d'un noir de jais , certaines voletant autour de lui , le Diable s'envola par la fenêtre à la recherche de sa victime , son contractant .

S'il n'avait pas conclu de pacte avec lui il l'aurait étripé , étranglé , trucidé , éventré , dépecé , et tout ça dans d'atroce souffrance ...

Ce sale gosse ... Il allait le tuer !

Plus tard , pratiquement toute la forêt aux alentours du manoir Phantomhive fut détruite par , d'après les journaux , une bête extrêmement féroce . Le jeune Ciel devint soudainement bien plus discipliné et obéissant . Sebastian retrouva le sourire et n'eut plus aucune saute d'humeur , sauf dans certains cas exceptionnels . La vie du maître et de son majordome fut bien moins chaotique , malgré le fait que le jeune Comte était , ensuite , poursuivi par des visions d'un monstre au fascié terrifiant , le poursuivant en volant , un sourire de tueur psychopathe fou aux lèvres .

Plus jamais il ne regarda son serviteur de la même manière ...

* * *

Bon bah voila ! J'ai terminé ce petit chapitre ^^ je dois l'avouer , il m'a fortement déçu ... Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration a par pour le fait de faire un Ciel plus jeune et plus chiant ... Sinon , j'espère que ma petite surprise à fait plaisir à Kuroangii :p (je voulait A TOUT PRIX lui faire écrire le message dans un gâteau ... -_-") Et encore joyeux anniversaire !

Laissez des Reviews sur vos impressions !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


End file.
